Bar Fight
by cartoonstar
Summary: Sequel to my story Bad Boys. An upset Starfire calls off her wedding to Nightwing, but the question is, Why?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night in Jump City. The moon was out and the streets were empty. A lonely girl flew in the night sky, tears threating to fall from her eyes. She refused to let them fall. She refused to cry...cry over _him. _She landed outside the one place she knew would drown out all the pain she was feeling right now. A bar.

But not just any bar. _The bar_.

The one that held all the fun memories from her girls night out. A sigh escaped the lips of the green eyes beauty. It was just her tonight. Everyone else was at the Tower, probably not even aware of the events that transpired only moments ago. Her hand reached out and pushed the door open. The oh-so familiar ring of the bell above the door filled her ears.

Heads turned to see the new arrival of the titan girl. The one they called Starfire. It was strange for the regulars to see her here all by herself. Starfire ignored the stares and whispers directed to her as she made her way to the front of the bar. She grabbed a free seat and called out to the bartender.

With a nod of his head he began to fill up a empty glass just for her. She didn't need to tell him her order. She had been here plenty of times before on her girls night out and he had memorized what her favorite drink was. Tequila. He gave her the alcoholic substance and she gulped it down in one sip. She made a sign for him to keep the drinks coming and he obeyed.

A man from across the bar spotted her.It was clear to him she was trying to get drunk. His eyes looked her up and down. She was even more gorgeous in person. Long red hair, amazing green eyes, and the body of a goddess. She was a yummy piece of candy and he wanted a taste.

He made his way over to her, a grin glued to his face. He took the seat next to her and watched as she gulped down yet another full glass of tequila. He smirked.

"Your quite the little drinker, aren't you?"

Starfire put her glass down and sighed deeply. She flicked her eyes over to the person next to her. She eyed him. He was attractive, their was no denying that. A well built body, dark brown eyes with creamy skin and a head full of shiny brown hair. He was enough to make any girl have hearts in their eyes. Any girl but Starfire.

She fixed her eyes back to her drink. "I'm not interested."

He was taken back by her attitude but quickly composed himself. "I'm Patrick."

He held out his hand to her.Starfire smiled sweetly and took his hand in a iron grip. He winced in pain and was glad that she finally released his hand. She went back to her drink and he grinned. She was challenge. He loved a challenge.

"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing here all by yourself?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh, come on," Patrick flashed her a smile. "I'm a nice guy when you give me the chance."

Starfire put her drink down and looked at him. "If you must know my fi-...ex-fiancé broke my heart."

Starfire looked down at her hand, the once beautiful ring no longer there. Patrick gave her a comforting look but inside he was grinning like a mad man. Ex-fiancé, he hit the jack pot. Rebound chicks were always his favorite.

"You know, it helps to talk about these things. Why don't you tell me what happened." Patrick said, refilling her glass of tequila.

She gulped down her drink. "Where do I even begin..."

-

It was a beautiful day in Jump City. The sun was shining and everything was well. Six months. It had been six months since Robin proposed to Starfire. In three months lots of thins had changed. Robin, was no longer Robin. At the announcement of his engagement to Starfire, Robin had also announced a change with in himself. He had grown into a man and out grown the name Robin.

He was now Nightwing.

His change had sparked many a change with in the titan network. New members arrived and some had even began to change there names to show how much they had grown. Kid Flash was often teased about still being called 'kid'. The titans felt comfortable and trusted each other. They were happy and had even began to use their real names among themselves.

Today, the tower was empty. The only ones present was the soon to be married couple. Cyborg, or Vic as most people called him now, was spending some time over at Titans East with his girlfriend. Beast Boy, now Changeling, who also liked to be called Gar now, was spending some quality time with Raven on a very romantic date outside the tower.

This left Nightwing, who is called Dick by his friends now, and Starfire, who likes to go by Kory now but only by her friends, all alone at the tower. They took full advantage of this time alone. Both of them were _very_ pleased by their actions. They now sat on the couch in the living room. Starfire rested her head on Dick's shoulder and he had one arm wrapped around her. They had ordered pizza awhile ago and waited on the couch while watching a movie. They heard the doorbell and Starfire got up to go answer it.

"Hey," Nightwing called out to his future wife. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go answer the door." Starfire said as she flew off to the door.

"Dressed like that?"

Starfire's choice of clothing didn't really seem like the type of outfit you would wear in front of people, unless your involved with them. Starfire took one look at her clothes. She wore a small jacket which was red with white sleeves. It was a jacket similar to that of a football's player. Her shirt was grey and short, only reaching above her belly button. Nightwing wasn't worried about people seeing her above area, it was the lower part of her. Starfire only had on a skimpy pair of purple lingerie. Starfire shrugged, not really seeing the big deal of it. She wasn't ashamed of her body and damn sure not afraid to show it.

"Dick, the pizza is here. I do not believe my appearance matters." Starfire said as she opened the door.

On the other side of the door was not the pizza man. Far from it.

Starfire rose a brow seeing as she had never met this person before. "Hello...can I help you...?"

"Batgirl," was the answer that came from the woman standing outside the door. "And as a matter of fact, you can help me."

"Kory," called out Nightwing as he headed to the door with out his shirt on. "What's taking so..."

He was unable to say anymore as he stared in the eyes of an old friend. He froze and stood behind Starfire, unable to believe his eyes.

"Babs..."

"Babs?" questioned Starfire, looking from Nightwing to Babs.

Nightwing had told her much about Babs, how she used to work with him as Batgirl. He also told her about how they used to be romantically involved. That thought alone sparked jealousy with in Starfire, but she quickly removed it from her system. She had no reason to worry, she was engaged to Nightwing, not Babs.

"Hello, Dick," said Babs as she flashed him a small smirk. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"Huh? Oh! No, no," said Nightwing as he put a hand on Babs shoulder, leading her in. "Come in," he looked over his shoulder. "Kory, do me a favor and get dressed."

Starfire blushed, suddenly uncomfortable about her appearance. She picked up her jeans which had been discarded to the floor not so long ago. She looked up with curious green eyes. Although it was hard to admit, Babs was a decent looking person. She had fair skin and sky blue eyes. Her orange hair fell past her shoulders and stopped midway on her back. She wore a black head band that held her bangs in place and matched her black high heel boots. Babs had on a pink, short sleeve shirt and hip hugger jeans.

Nightwing slipped on his shirt and looked over to Babs. "So, Babs, what brings you to Jump City?"

"You two, actually."

"Us?" asked Starfire, now fully dressed and standing by Nightwing's side.

"Yes. Me and Bruce got your letter," Babs said, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out said letter. "We were both surprised to hear you were getting married...Then we heard about you becoming Nightwing..."

"I take it he wasn't happy." Nightwing said, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"No! Dick, he was proud of you. Yeah, I admit he wasn't happy at first but he knew it was time to let you go," Babs looked up at him with a warm smile. "Were both proud of you, Dick."

Without a seconds thought, Babs wrapped her arms around Nightwing in a hug. At first it took him by surprise, but then he relaxed and hugged her back. Starfire watched the scene before her and couldn't help but feel jealous. She cleared her throat and the two finally took notice of her presence and separated.

Nightwing ran a hand through his hair and smiled sheepishly. "So...um, Babs. How long are you going to be staying in Jump City?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't even rented a hotel room yet."

"Hotel room? Forget it, you can stay here. I'm sure the others won't mind. Right, Kory?"

"Huh," Starfire looked up at the two. Her insides screamed to throw the intruder out in the street but she went against her gut feeling and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Of course not. You may stay here for as long as you like."

"Well, if you insist." Babs said with a small smile as she stared at Nightwing.

"Perfect," Nightwing said, heading for the door. "I can't wait for you to meet the others. I'm gonna go set up a room for you."

With in a moment, Nightwing was out of the room leaving only the two red heads. Starfire gulped. She couldn't believe she was standing in the middle of the living room alone with her fiance's ex-girlfriend. It was nerve racking, but still, Starfire saw this as an opportunity to gain a new friend.

"Babs, it is a pleasure to meet you," Starfire said happily with a smile on her face. "Dick has spoke very highly of you."

Babs narrowed her eyes at Starfire. "Has he? I'm not surprised," Babs walked over to the door. "I'm going to go help Dick."

The door opened and Babs stopped and turned to Starfire. "By the way, call me Barbara."

With that said, Babs walked out the door, leaving a very confused Starfire.

---

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Starfire stared down at her empty glass with loathing as she finished talking. Everything had gone wrong when Babs came to town. Patrick saw her empty glass and snapped his fingers at the bartender, asking him to just leave the bottle of tequila. Taking her empty glass from her hands he refilled it and handed it back to her. Starfire gulped down the tequila and refilled it again.

"So, this Babs person sounds like quite the girl." Patrick said with a sly smirk.

"Babs or Batgirl, or Bitch as I call her is a clorbag," Starfire said with fury in her eyes. "If it wasn't for her I would still be with Dick and we'd be engaged."

Tears pricked her eyes but she quickly blinked them back. For a moment or two the world around her went still. A faint beat filled her ears and their was a clatter of glass. She stared down at the drink in her hands and was able to see her reflection. This drink, this bar, was always able to cheer her up, why not now? Patrick snapped his fingers in front of Starfire, pulling her away from her own thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Starfire was in a mix after being taken away from her daze.

"I asked you if you were okay," Patrick said with concern, or what sounded like concern. "You were kind of out of it just now."

"I'm fine," she snapped. Her face softened and she suddenly felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I should not have snapped at you like that."

"It's okay," Patrick said with a small smile. "I would be pissed to if my finance broke up with me."

"He didn't break up with me."

Patrick almost chocked on his drink in shock. "W-what?"

"Dick didn't break up with me," starfire said with a small sigh. "I was the one that did the breaking up."

"Starfire..."

Patrick saw how emotionally distressed she was and saw this as his chance. He moved in a rubbed her back. Starfire stiffened at first but soon relaxed.

"You probably think I'm some kind of hypocrite or something," Starfire said, rubbing her eyes. "Here I am complaining and I'm the one who ended the relationship."

"No. I could never think of you that way," Patrick said, filling her glass once more. She gladly took it. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

Starfire put her glass down. Why was she unloading her problems on him, she didn't know. but still, it felt good to talk to some one. For some reason she felt like she could trust him. Then again there was always that possibility that he could turn out to be scum. She pushed that thought away.

"It all started when..."

-

Starfire stood in the kitchen with Raven. Babs had been here for awhile and Starfire found herself unable to push away her envy. For the past week Starfire had been extremely annoyed with Babs. Whenever Starfire was alone with Nightwing she just happened to pop up and ruin their moment.

But today was different, Starfire still felt jealous but she also felt relieved. Babs had announced today would be her last night in Jump City. The Titans threw her a big feast and as result there was many dirty dishes which was being cleaned by Raven and Starfire.

The boys, and Babs, were well rested in the living room. The boys had been deeply involved in a video game and Babs decided to just sit back and watch. The screen flashed with bright colors and the game was over.

"Cyborg stood up and cheered. "Aww yeah! Been playing this game for years and I still kicked both your butts."

Changeling slumped in his spot. "Just wait, Cyborg. One day I'll beat you."

"Um, Dick," Babs whispered to him. "Can I talk to you in private?"

Seeing as the game was over and that Changeling and Cyborg where on a verge to an argument, Nightwing silently agreed. together the tow of them exited the common room. Starfire watched them leave from the kitchen. The door opened and the two walked out, the door closing behind them. The noise in the room came to a complete stop. All eyes were on Starfire.

"Starfire, your hand." said Raven.

Starfire looked down and gasped. The plate she had been cleaning had broke in her hand, causing a large cut and blood dripped to the floor. Raven took her hands in her own and began to heal the cut.

"Damn, Star," joked Changeling. "Way to kill the plate."

"Shut up, Garfield," snapped Raven. The cut began to diminish until it disappeared completely. "There. Are you okay, Kory?"

"Huh, oh. Yes."

"You okay little lady," Cyborg asked, walking to the kitchen with Changeling by his side. "You seem distant."

"I...am worried," Starfire confessed, her eyes downward. "I fear that Babs has taken my place with Dick."

"What? Star, you gotta be kidding," Changeling said. "Dick is crazy about you. He'd be a fool to give you up."

Starfire looked up with hope in her bright green eyes. "Truly?"

"I'd bet all my money on it." Changeling said with a toothy grin.

"If you had money." Raven said, breaking Changeling's grin and making him frown.

"Well people," Cyborg said with a yawn. "It's getting late. I'm off to bed."

Changeling turned into a Kitten and Raven picked him up gently. She turned to Starfire. "Kory, are you coming?"

Starfire shook her head. "I wish to locate Dick and Babs to apologize for the way I have been acting."

"Sometimes I think your too nice," Raven said. The green kitten meowed in agreement. "Good night."

"Good night, Raven. Good night Garfield."

The two exited the room, leaving Cyborg and Starfire.

"Star, don't worry about a thing," Cyborg reassured her. "And if he does anything wrong I'll kick his ass for you."

Starfire wrapped her arms around Cyborg in a hug, a small giggle escaping her lips. "I am sure that will not be unnecessary but I thank you for the offer."

"Well, good night." Cyborg said as he headed for the door.

"Good night, Victor."

Before Starfire left the common room she made sure all the lights were off and so on. In a way she was stalling. Apologizing to Babs wasn't something she was looking forward to. she finished up and all she had to do was find them. After checking a couple of the rooms Starfire came to the last place she thought they would be. The roof.

Starfire put her hand on the handle and slowly pushed the door open, only by a crack. She froze. Outside was Babs and Nightwing but in a position that made Starfire sick. Babs had her arms wrapped around Nightwing's neck and had her lips pressed against his.

Starfire couldn't bear to look any longer and closed the door. She ran. She ran downstairs and into her room. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, sliding down to the floor. The tears fell from her eyes and she took a deep breathes as if they were her last. She couldn't believe what happened. nightwing and Babs...on the roof...her roof, the spot that Starfire and nightwing shared to themselves.

Starfire picked herself up from the ground and managed to sit down on her bed. On her night stand was a picture of her and Nightwing. Starfire picked up the picture gently. In a fit of rage she threw the picture to the wall. The door opened and Nightwing stepped in. He was lucky that the picture missed him.

"Kory, what's wrong?" he asked, looking at her and the broken frame on the floor. He began to walk over to her.

"Don't you dare." she said with venom in her voice.

Nightwing stepped back. He had never heard Starfire talk like that.

"Baby...are you okay?" he attempted to move closer.

"Don't you dare," Starfire yelled. "Don't you dare come next to me you liar!"

"Liar? Kory, I don't know what -"

"Don't pull that innocent act with me," Starfire said as stood up, her eyes narrowing with a tint of glow in them. "I saw you with her."

"Her?"

Realization dawned on him. Starfire had seen him with Babs.

"Kory, it's not what you think."

"Oh, so I suppose her lips just fell on to yours."

"Kory...Star, you know I would never cheat on you."

"I do not know to believe."

"Please, just let me explain."

"No."

"Please -"

"No!"

Nightwing stood shut. He had never seen her this angry, or this hurt. Silence fell in the room. Starfire rubbed a finger over her ring. Tears fell from her eyes as she slowly pulled it off her finger. She held the ring carefully and looked up at him. Nightwing felt like his heart would stop any minute.

"I believe this belong's to you."

Nightwing shook his head. "Starfire, don't do this."

Starfire walked up to him and took his hand in her's. She opened up his hand and placed the ring on his palm, closing his hand into a fist.

"I do not think I should have that any more."

"What are you saying?" he looked up at her with sad, blue eyes.

"It would be best if I leave."

Starfire walked past him and to the door. Nightwing clutched the ring in his hand. In one swift motion he blocked her path to the door.

"Dick, please move."

"Like hell I will !"

His tone surprised her and she looked up at him.

"I am not letting you go without a fight."

"There is nothing left to fight for."

"Nothing left...Do you even hear what your saying," he moved closer to her and cupped her face with his hands. "Kory, I love you and I never stopped. Isn't our love worth fighting or?"

"What love," she yelled, slapping his hands away. "The love you had for me when you were kissing Babs/"

"If you would let me tell you what happened -"

"Save it. I'm leaving."

He blocked the door. "No. There is no way I'm letting you out this door until you hear me out."

Nightwing felt like he had won. The door was the only exit route. He just had to explain, explain to her that their was nothing going on between him and Babs. He loved her with everything that he was. Mind, body and soul. There was no way he was letting her out this door.

The small victory he had was shoved back in his face.

Starfire could see he wasn't going to move until she listened to him. She didn't want to listen to him. She was hurting and felt trapped. She needed some space between him to clear her head and get over the pain she was feeling inside her heart.

It was true when they said love hurts.

Without warning, Starfire summoned a starbolt and fired at the wall, creating a large hole and a exit. Nightwing's eyes widened as she jumped out the hole and flew into the night sky. He opened his hand and looked down at the ring. He clutched it in his hand. Their was no way he was giving up on her.

---

**SPECIAL THANKS TO BerryDrops, Midnight226, golfprincess, Nightstar Grayson, milkshakelvr, cookiesruletheworld, Ace.04, rockingirlofbloodred019, Harry Potter Fan 1994 AND Sulan123 FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS.**

**OKAY, I JUST WANT TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT IT WAS NOT NIGHTWING'S FAULT, IT WAS BABS AND NOT TO WORRY ABOUT HIM AND KORY CAUSE EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE COME NEXT CHAPTER.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

The customers in the bar began to diminish to a small amount. Starfire was still seated in the front of the bar, Patrick refilling her glass each time it became empty. A small giggle passed through her lips. The tequila was beginning to take effect. Patrick smiled to himself. Things had gone according to plan. Starfire opened up to him and trusted him, even if it was at a small degree. What really made Patrick happy was that Starfire was drunk.

"You know, Patty," Starfire said with a giggle. "You're a good listener."

"When you're the one talking I find it hard not to listen." Patrick said with a smirk.

"Are you coming on to me?"

"Me? Never. I'm your friend, Starfire."

"Right," Starfire nodded. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I can't blame you for not being suspicious."

"Patty," Starfire said, showing him her empty glass. "It's empty."

"You know, Starfire. I think you've had enough," Patrick said, taking her glass and placing it down. "It's getting late. Maybe it's time you go home."

"But...I don't wanna go home. I'm not ready to...not with _him _there."

"Well...you could always spend the night at my house."

"Your house?"

"Yeah. Until your ready to go home."

Starfire was really beginning to feel the effects of the tequila kick in. She lazily nodded her head. Patrick helped her out of her seat, a grin plastered to his face.

"Your gonna love it at my home, Starfire."

"She's not going any where with you!"

Both Patrick and Starfire looked up. At the door was Nightwing, dressed in civilian clothing and dark sunglasses to hide his eyes. Nightwing stepped into the bar and glared at Patrick with venom in his eyes. It looks could kill, Patrick would be dead right now.

"Get your hands off my girl."

"I'm not your girl, Nightwing." Starfire said.

Nightwing looked past Starfire and saw a empty bottle of tequila on the table. Clearly she had been drinking.

"Come on, Starfire," Nightwing said, grabbing her hand. "Your coming home with me."

Starfire snatched her hand away. "Maybe I don't wanna go with you! Maybe I wanna go with Patrick."

Nightwing looked to the man at Starfire's side. "I assume your Patrick?"

Patrick nodded his head.

"Listen, I don't know what you are to Starfire, but she's coming with me."

Nightwing took hold of Starfire's hand and pulled her to the door.

"Nightwing! Let me go!"

Patrick glared at Nightwing. He didn't go through all this trouble just to go home alone. Patrick quickly pulled Starfire to him. Nightwing turned around and glared at Patrick.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Nightwing yelled.

"I believe she said she didn't want to go with you." Patrick said with a smug look.

Nightwing took a deep breath. This was not the time to start a fight. He ignored Patrick and pulled Starfire to him and moved her to the door.

"She's coming with me."

Nightwing turned and was about to lead Starfire out the bar but some one took hold of his shoulder and spun him around. Nightwing figured it was Patrick just wanting to tell him off so he did nothing. Big mistake. Patrick's fist collided with Nightwing's face, knocking him down.

"Take that bird boy."

Nightwing rubbed his cheek. Damn that hurt. Patrick stood over him with a triumphant smirk. Patrick felt some one tap his shoulder and he turned around. A _big_ mistake on his part. A fist crashed into his face, sending him flying into one of the bar tables, breaking it in the process.

"You keep your hands away from my man!" Starfire yelled, her eyes glowing a brilliant green.

"Starfire!" Nightwing had to hold her back from jumping on Patrick.

"You are a clorbag who is a bad man!"

Patrick stood up, wiping away the blood that trailed down his lip. "You didn't think I was bad before!"

"And another thing, you dumb little leprechaun, you never stood a chance with me!"

Patrick glared at her. "Let's see how tuff you are when the cops get here."

Patrick pulled out his cell phone and called the police. By the time the cops got there, Starfire was in hand cuffs and being escorted to a police car. Nightwing groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Today was a _very_ bad day.

-

Starfire sat in the PCPD room waiting to get questioned. The room was small, no windows, there was just a door that she stared at and two seats that sat opposite of each other and a long, silver table in the middle. Starfire looked down at her handcuffs. She could easily break them, but decided against it. She already had a bad day, she didn't need to make it worse.

The door opened and in walked the commissioner, Mac Jones. He was a older man, about in his fifties. His dark brown eyes matched his hair. He looked over at Starfire and smiled. She returned his smile with one of her own. Starfire felt comfortable with this man. The Titans were good friends with him.

"Nice night, isn't it Starfire?" Mac said, taking the seat opposite of Starfire.

"Hello, Mac. Could you..." she held up her hands.

"Of course," Mac took out the keys and unlocked her handcuffs. "So, do you mind telling me what happened?"

Starfire rubbed her wrist. "It is all Nightwing's fault."

"Really? From what I heard Nightwing didn't hit Patrick, you did."

"Yes, but I would have never meet Patrick if it was not for Nightwing."

"Starfire, what's really going on?"

"I have been a fool. I gave my heart to the man of my dreams and look where it has gotten me."

A tear fell down her cheek.

"If what you say is true, then you deserve a lot better."

Starfire looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you."

A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." Mac called out.

A police officer stepped inside. "There's someone out here who wants to see you."

Mac turned to Starfire. "I'll be right back."

Mac closed the door behind him and came face to face with Nightwing.

"You got a lot of guts coming here, kid." Mac said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm here to post Starfire's bail." Nightwing said.

"I'll take care of her. Why don't you -"

"Mac, I'm not leaving. Starfire needs me."

"The charges aren't that serious."

"I'm not talking about the stupid charges. Starfire needs me and I need her.

"From what I've heard you've done something incredibly stupid."

"I admit, I've been a real idiot -"

"You're an idiot and she's a fool. You're a match made in heaven." Mac said, walking away.

Nightwing grabbed his arm and turned him so they were face to face again. "Mac, you gotta trust me. I love her and I wanna fight for her."

"Oh, so now you wanna fight for me." said Starfire as she stood by the door.

-

Starfire sat at Mac's desk, a grumpy look on her face. She was still mad at Nightwing. She looked up and saw the man who she was just thinking about. Nightwing came over to the desk and dropped a folder down.

"Bail's all set. Now we can go home." he said.

"You can go home. I'm not going with you." Starfire stood up from Mac's desk and ran back into the questioning room.

"Starfire...wait. What are you talking about?"

She ignored him and closed the door. Nightwing sighed and walked over to the door. He tried to open it but it was locked. He laid a hand on the door to support his weight, bringing his face close to the door so she could hear him.

"Starfire."

"Go away."

"Your being childish."

"I'm being childish?!"

"Look, would you just open the door so we can go home."

Starfire had chair in front of the door and sat down, her back to the door. "How many times do I have to say it. I don't want to go home with you!"

"I bailed you out."

"Well get a refund."

"Just open the door."

"What are you doing here any way? You wouldn't even answer my phone call."

"Starfire, you didn't have a phone call."

"That's besides the point!"

Nightwing groaned. "Okay, just open the door. We need to go home. You need to sleep this off."

"_We _don't need to do anything. I never wanna see your face ever again!" Starfire leaned against her seat and crossed her arms, a frown on her face.

"How can I convince you to come home with me," Nightwing said desperately. "How can I convince you that I love you?"

"You can't," she said softly, her voice laced with sadness. "Because you don't."

"Did I not come looking for you, yes or no? Didn't I tell you I love you? Didn't I take care of you when you had a hangover? Didn't I propose to you?!"

"But you kissed Babs!" she yelled as she hit the door.

"I know what you saw but it's not what you think. It doesn't mean I don't love you."

"Did you and Babs relive the glory days? Did you find out what kind of man you really are with her?"

"I'm a one woman man," his voice was soft and gentle. "You're that woman. You're the only woman I want."

"Oh, I beat Babs. Thank you," she yelled, hitting the door again. "I'm so honored."

"I love you okay! What do you want me to do? you want me to climb up on the desk?!"

"Do what ever you want!"

"You want me to shout it from the roof?!"

"I don't care! You already made an idiot out of yourself," she waited for his reply but none was heard. "Nightwing?...Dick?"

She became worried when she heard no sound. Starfire stood up from the chair and removed it from the door. She fiddled with the lock and pulled the door open. Starfire walked out and was surprised at what she saw. A random police office was pushing Nightwing, trying to get him to leave. Nightwing pushed back, refusing to leave.

"Let go of me!" Nightwing yelled at the cop, trying to escape from him.

Mac walked into the and saw the scene. He quickly pulled Nightwing away from the cop. The cop however was still holding Nightwing. He had Nightwing's hands pinned behind his back.

"Dammit, Nightwing," Mac scolded. "If you keep this up I'm gonna have to arrest you."

"You wanna arrest me," Nightwing said with a laugh. "Go ahead. Put me in a cell with her."

Starfire crossed her arms in front of her chest. "That would be cruel and unusual punishment."

Mac groaned. "Mark, let him go."

The cop nodded and released Nightwing, walking away to go back to work.

"Mac, would you please tell _him _to get out of here and leave me alone!" Starfire said.

"No," Nightwing said, turning to Mac. "Tell her she needs to come home with me."

"Enough," Mac yelled, fed up with the both of their actions. "This is a police station. Not a couples counseling center."

"Look, Mac, I'm just trying to get her home." Nightwing said.

Starfire huffed. "Well give up now because it's not gonna happen."

"You need to go some where and sleep off the rest of that tequila." Mac said to Starfire.

"That's all I'm trying to do." pointed out Nightwing.

"Oh, I see," Starfire said with anger at the both of them. "Your siding with him because he's a guy. What is this, some type of guy thing?"

"That's not what I'm doing." Mac said quietly.

"That is what your doing, but that's fine. I don't need you or him."

Starfire stalked past the both of them, Nightwing hot on her trail. Nightwing raced after her once she left the building. She walked down the street and could hear Nightwing right behind her.

"Starfire, wait a minute."

She blocked off all sound as she sky-rocketed into the night sky, back towards the tower. Nightwing stared into the sky as she flew off.

"Dammit! I don't know how things could get worse."

Just then a drop fell from the sky and on to his cheek. He looked up at the sky.

"No..."

Rain started to pour down from the sky. Nightwing stared up at the sky as the water hit him.

"DAMMIT!"

---

**SPECIAL THANKS TO cookiesruletheworld, BerryDrops, Harry Potter Fan 1994, golfprincess, SaffireStarz, Midnight226, DiamondOasis, Sulan123, raeXXstarry, April, Kryalla Orchid, rockingirlofbloodred019 AND Ace.04 FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS. I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**POOR NIGHTWING, WILL STARFIRE EVER LISTEN TO HIM? FINE OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

There was a slight breeze that passed through the open window and filled the room. The light from the sun was granted entrance and spilled into the room. A pair of eyes twitched at the unwelcome light as it fell to the young beauty's face. The girl turned in her sleep and pulled a pillow over her head, blocking the light. There was a throbbing pain in her head and she groaned.

Clearly it was a hangover that greeted her this morning.

Starfire opened her eyes and rested her hand on her forehead. She blinked her eyes to clear her vision. For a moment she looked around the room, wondering why she was in one of the spare rooms in Titans Tower. It was then that she recalled her memories of last night; she had made a huge hole in her wall, hence the reason why she was in this room. Then she recalled some of her other memories, some which were not good.

A kiss...

A bar...

And a pair of handcuffs.

All of these tied into one big picture show of last night. Defiantly not one of her favorite days. The pain inside her head continued to pulsate and she rested her head on the pillow, her eyes closing once more as she drifted off to sleep. Her last thoughts focused on Nightwing.

-

Cyborg stretched out his arms and a yawn escaped his lips as he traveled down the hallway of Titans Tower. He looked up at the ceiling, his mind on a train of thought. Last night had been really ugly from what he was told. Cyborg was so lost in thought he wasn't looking where he was going and tripped on the floor.

"What the--"

His sentence was cut short as his eyes focused on what exactly he tripped over.

"What the hell, man," muttered Nightwing, as he sat up on the floor. "Why don't you watch where your going."

"Dick," Cyborg said, helping Nightwing up. "What the heck are you doing on the floor?"

Nightwing stared at the door to the left side of them. "Starfire."

"Starfire? What does she have to do with you sleeping on the floor?"

"I came home last night and she locked the door so I couldn't get in."

"So you slept on the floor?"

Nightwing nodded, his eyes to the floor.

Cyborg sighed and shook his head. "You really messed up this time."

Nightwing grumbled. "I haven't noticed."

"You could use a good cup of coffee." Cyborg said as he lead Nightwing down the hall.

"What about Starfire?"

"I doubt she wants to see you right now."

Nightwing grimaced, a frown on his face. Cyborg was right; Starfire was really upset with him last night and refused to let him in the room, which is why he slept outside her door. He had hoped to convince her that he was sorry and tell her what really happened but it just ended with the door in his face. Nightwing had sat outside her door, hoping that she would open it but she never did. He must have drifted off to sleep while he was waiting.

The door to the common room opened and Cyborg walked over to the kitchen to join Raven and Changeling who were already there. Nightwing sucked in a breath and walked over to the kitchen, taking a seat by Changeling.

"So...how did things go with Starfire?" Changeling asked quietly.

Nightwing glared at him.

"That bad, huh?" Changeling asked, scooting away from Nightwing just in case he felt the need to hit something.

"You don't know the half of it," Nightwing mumbled, taking the cup of coffee Cyborg offered him. "She's still mad at me."

"What did you expect," Raven asked dryly. "For her to throw herself into your arms and forgive you so fast."

"...Yeah."

"Starfire is a Tamaranian. She's ruled by her emotions," Raven explained. "You can't expect her to just forgive you, not after what she saw."

"But it wasn't even my fault."

"But Starfire doesn't know that."

"How can she when she won't even listen to me," Nightwing said. He looked to his friends. "Can't one of you go talk to her for me."

There was a silence as Raven, Changeling and Cyborg looked at one another.

"Oh would you look at the time," Cyborg said, looking down at the watch on his arm. "I gotta go call Bee."

With that said Cyborg ran out of the room.

Nightwing looked at the last remaining Titans in the room. "What about you guys, one of you could go talk to her."

"I would love to but..." Changeling trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I think I would only make things worse."

Nightwing nodded at Changeling; he had a point, he might only make the hole deeper for Nightwing to fall in. Changeling sighed in relief as he saw Nightwing nod his head, he didn't want to be the one to talk to Starfire.

Nightwing turned to Raven. "Raven?"

Raven groaned. "Fine, but Garfield has to come to."

"Why me?"

"You won't have to say anything," Raven said as she took out some medicine from the cabinet. She found out all about Starfire's little drinking adventure when Nightwing called from the police station last night. She figured Starfire may need these. "Just turn into something cute and fluffy."

Changeling nodded at his girlfriend before turning into a small green kitten. Starfire could never resist the _kitten_, it was the perfect choice of animal to become. Raven grabbed a bottle of water and walked to the door, the little green kitten following behind her. She sighed as she would have to, once again, play the voice of reason. She glared at Nightwing for making her do this and he merely waved his hand, a gesture for her to go on.

"You owe me one, Dick."

-

A small breath tickled her face. The small breath was followed up by something wet on her nose. There was something fluffy that nudged her in the face, trying to get her attention. Whatever it was it was making the little sounds that sounded like...purring. Starfire smiled and turned so she was resting on her back. Her green eyes opened and looked up at the green kitten that meowed at her.

"Good morning, friend Garfield." Starfire said sweetly as she scratched Changeling behind the ears. He responded by purring wildly and wagging his tail.

"Alright, that's enough you two."

Starfire turned her head and spotted Raven. "Hello, friend Raven."

"Hey, Kory." Raven glanced at the green kitten. "Garfield, you can stop now."

The kitten looked up at the dark beauty and jumped off the bed, taking it's human form. Changeling smiled sheepishly at Raven. "He he, sorry."

Raven shrugged it off and looked back to Starfire. "How you feeling?"

"Like I got hit on the head by a bus."

Changeling stiffed a laugh.

"I figured as much," Raven said dryly, handing Starfire the pills and bottle of water. "Here, take this. It'll make you feel better."

"I thank you, Raven." Starfire said as she gulped down the water.

"So...how did things with Dick go?" Raven asked solemnly.

"I yelled at him." Starfire said, sitting up and leaning against the head board of the bed.

"Okay, now that you've done that are you ready to forgive him?"

"No."

Raven sighed. "Com'on, Kory. We all know you still care about him."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because it's true," Raven said. "If it wasn't then why did you punch out that guy?"

"I... I... I only did it because that guy was a clorbag."

Raven frowned. There was no way she believed Starfire. Starfire and Nightwing belonged together, Starfire loved him even though she was mad at him. Raven doubted that Starfire was ready to throw away her relationship over one kiss that didn't mean anything.

"Listen, Kory. Dick still loves you and you love him. So just stop being so damn stubborn and talk to him!"

Starfire and Changeling cringed in fear at the sound of Raven's voice. Starfire nervously agreed to Raven's demand. Raven seemed content with her response and walked to the door, calling Changeling so he could come with her. Changeling gave Starfire a small smile as he left the room.

Nightwing had been pacing back and forth in the common room, a frown on his face. He was worried about the conversation Raven had with Starfire. What if Raven wasn't able to convince Starfire to listen to him, or what if Raven sided with Starfire. He was asking a lot of ' what if ' questions to himself. The door opened and Nightwing looked up, in walked Changeling and Raven.

"Did you talk to her? What did she say? Does she forgive me?" Nightwing asked at once.

Raven took a step back. She had never seen their leader so...desperate.

"She's still mad at you but she's agreed to listen--"

Before Raven could utter another word Nightwing was out the door.

Raven shook her head. "Idiot."

Changeling nodded in agreement.

-

She heard the door open and close, foot steps walked inside. Starfire knew it was Nightwing, there was always a certain feeling she got when he was around. She crawled more into the purple blanket that covered her body, she didn't bother to turn around. Starfire didn't feel like looking at him, more specifically his blue eyes that made her melt with one look, she instead looked outside the window.

"Kory...how are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine."

"Raven said you're ready to talk to me," he looked at her expectantly. "It would be easier if I could look at your face."

"I agreed to listen to you, not look at you."

Nightwing sighed, clearly this was the best he was going to get out of her. He sat down besides her, his back to her and he stared at the wall. Now was as good a time as any to tell her what really happened, he just hoped that she would believe him.

"Star, I know what you think you saw, but what I'm about to tell you will prove that I love you."

Starfire made no movement or any sound though she listened intently. Nightwing sighed as he began.

"It all started after Babs asked to talk to me privately..."

-

The sky had turned of a dark blue and black. The stars twinkled in the sky like diamonds and the moon shined brighter then ever before. A pair of old friends stood a top of Titans Tower, glazing at the scene before them. A breeze rushed past them.

"It's beautiful out here." Babs said quietly, her gaze still fixed on the sky.

Nightwing turned his attention to her. Babs had wanted to talk to him about something but yet there was silence between them. He figured something was different about her, but what? He agreed with her and looked back at the sky. They seemed content in the silence.

"Babs, is something wrong?" he finally asked.

Babs sighed and looked at him. Slowly she nodded.

"Whatever it is you know you can tell me."

"I lied."

"Huh?"

"I lied. I said I came here to see you and Starfire, to see how you were doing. I lied. I only came here for you."

"Babs..."

"Please, Dick, just listen," she pleaded with him and he looked down. "I think I finally understand why you left Gotham. Back then I didn't understand and I was the one who broke things between us. I believe now that was a mistake."

Nightwing snapped his head back up and looked at her. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying...," she moved closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "I still love you."

"Babs... I'm sorry but I can't," Nightwing said as he moved away, trying to end this nicely. "I'm with Starfire now. I'm engaged to her."

"So!"

"What do you mean so? I'm with someone who can accept me for who I am and who I want to be, something you never did!"

"I know! I know and I'm sorry," Babs said, looking down. "But I'm asking you to look past that and give us another chance."

"I'm sorry but I just can't do that."

Nightwing gave her one last look and made his way to the door. Babs had tears in her eyes as she watched him walk away. She had to get him back, she had to make him see the connection they shared. She couldn't lose him.

"Nightwing!"

Nightwing turned around and a pair of lips latched on to his. He pulled away but Babs wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a hand behind his head so he couldn't break away. Babs finally pulled away and had hoped to see love in Nightwing's eyes but instead she was met with an angry glare.

"Babs, what the hell?!"

"Didn't you feel the spark, Dick? There's something special between us." Babs said, hoping to convince him what she felt for them was real.

Nightwing looked away from her. What he really wanted to do right now was yell at her, but he didn't. She was still his friend. He just had to convince her that was all that was left of them; friendship.

"Babs, I'm only going to say this once; there is nothing left for us but to be friends. I'm with starfire now and if you don't accept that then we can't be friends any more."

Babs nodded her head and looked away. There really was no chance for them to be more then friends. Nightwing moved to the door and opened it.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Babs asked as she glanced up at him.

Nightwing looked at her and smiled. "More then life itself."

-

Nightwing looked over his shoulder at Starfire, hoping for a response. Instead she just laid there, extremely silent. He wondered what was going on in her head right now. He stared back at the wall and continued to speak.

"After that you took off and I had to tell the others..."

-

Nightwing clutched the ring in his hand and looked off into the distance. He couldn't believe...Starfire left. He couldn't let her go, not without a fight. nightwing ran out of the room and into the common room. He ran up to the computer and hit the emergency button. The tower was filled with a red glow and loud beeping sound. Cyborg and Babs ran into the room first and the form of a raven appeared in the room, emitting Raven and Changeling from it's dark glow.

"Dick, what's wrong?" Cyborg asked.

"Where's Star?" Changeling asked, noticing she was the only one not there.

"That's what's wrong," Nightwing said. "Starfire's gone."

"What? Why?" Cyborg asked in concern.

Nightwing looked to Babs and she looked down. He sighed. "She saw me and Babs together...kissing..."

"What!" Raven yelled.

"You better have a good explanation for this." Cyborg growled.

"Kill me later," Nightwing said. "Right now our concern is Starfire."

"Maybe you should have thought of her before you kissed Babs." said Changeling darkly.

"It wasn't Dick's fault," said Babs. "It was mines. I kissed him."

"You what," Raven yelled, stepping forward to Babs, fury in her eyes. "You knew he was engaged and you kissed him anyways!"

"Try and calm down, Raven." Changeling said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Raven glared at Babs but did as she was told.

"Alright. Changeling, I want you to work the computer and see if you can track Star. Raven, see if you can contact her through your mind," Nightwing said. "Cyborg...do me a favor and fix the hole she made in the bed room. I'm going out to the city to look for her."

The team nodded and left each other to do their own task. Nightwing made a run for the door but someone grabbed his arm. He looked over his shoulder to Babs. She let go of his arm and he turned around to face her.

"Dick, I feel awful. Is there anything I can do?"

"There is something you could do."

"Of course. Anything."

"When I get back with Starfire I don't want you here. I think it's best you go."

"I...understand."

Nightwing looked apologetic at her and retreated to the door, his one focus on finding Starfire.

-

Nightwing finished his story and turned to look at Starfire. She had been quiet though out the whole thing. this was unexpected. He didn't know whether to take this as a good sign or as a bad one.

"Com'on, Star, say something. Anything."

He was desperate. He wanted to know what she was feeling. Heck, he'd be happy to hear her yell at him if it got her to respond. She made no sound and Nightwing sighed. He stood up from the bed and made his way to the door.

"You really did not mean to kiss Babs?"

He turned around. "Everything I said was the truth."

"So...you really don't love Babs?" Starfire asked as she stood up, looking straight into his eyes.

Nightwing moved closer to the bed and sat down, taking her hands in his. "I would never lie to you about something like that."

"I am sorry I yelled at you." Starfire said quietly, her forehead resting against his.

"S'ok, you don't have to apologize."

"Dick..."

"Kory..."

Slowly their lips met in a passionate kiss. It was amazing, all thoughts were forgotten, all was forgiven. Nightwing cupped her face and licked her lips. She granted him entrance, falling back on the bed as they did so. Nightwing pulled away and smiled at her. She returned his smile with one of her own.

"Only one thing could make this even more perfect," Nightwing said as he pulled out the ring from his pocket. "I would be honored if you was to wear this again and reaccepted my proposal."

"I would be a fool if I said no."

Nightwing kissed her again, slipping the ring on her finger.

"I love you so much." he said as he kissed down her neck.

Starfire combed her fingers through his hair. "I love you to."

His hand inched up her shirt when there was a knock at the door.

"Did you guys make up yet?" called Changeling.

Nightwing buried his head in Starfire's neck. "Yes!"

"Does this mean I don't get to kick your ass?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire giggled. "I am sorry, Victor. But no, you do not."

"So do we celebrate now or what?" asked Changeling.

Nightwing looked down at starfire and smirked. He picked himself off of the bed and walked over to the door. The door opened to reveal three titans. Nightwing dug in his pocket and handed them his wallet.

"You guys go celebrate, we're gonna stay in."

Without waiting for a response he closed the door. The three titans got the message loud and clear and they walked down the hall, almost running. Once their foot steps were no longer heard, Nightwing turned to Starfire and smirked.

"Now, where were we?"

---

**SPECIAL THANKS TO BerryDrops, golfprincess, Harry Potter Fan 1994, Kryalla Orchid, raeXXstarry, puppyeyes135, Ace.04, cookiesruletheworld, -DreamingxWithxAxBrokenxHeart- AND rockingirlofbloodred019 FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, I COULD HAVE NEVER DONE IT WITH OUT ALL OF YOU.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **


End file.
